


Violets in Her Lap

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Purimgifts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: "This was an alien concept to Rey. On Jakku, you spent so much time just trying to survive that there was little time for much else. Identifying yourself based on who you were attracted to felt a bit superflous to her."





	Violets in Her Lap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaineyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/gifts).



> I heard you liked LGBT headcanons, so I did a little character study about Rey and her relationship to sexuality in general. I hope you like it!  
> The title is a [translated quote](https://blackbird.vcu.edu/v10n2/poetry/felicelli_a/violets_page.shtml) from the great Sappho herself.

Poe and Rey had been sharing a six-pack of Corellian lum on the base at D’Qar when Rey heard of “sexuality” for the first time.

Just about everyone in the star system knew Poe had a crush on Finn, and he was trying to get Rey’s advice on talking with him. Though, Poe apparently had crushes on everyone. He was explaining his multiple partners to Rey when a certain word he used perplexed her.

“I take being pansexual to the next level I swear, he joked, popping the top of his bottle.

Rey cocked her head. Jakku was far from the Core and, occasionally, she was perplexed by Poe’s words for things. “What does that mean?”

“Pansexual? It means I like everyone. You know, men, women, humans, non-humans, the works.”

This was an alien concept to Rey. On Jakku, you spent so much time just trying to survive that there was little time for much else. Identifying yourself based on who you were attracted to felt a bit superflous to her. If you felt like having sex, you’d proposition the nearest person you were attracted to. And if you were lucky, they wouldn’t kill you in the post-orgasm haze. Sex was a risk Rey had taken herself, but, supposedly, the reward was worth it.

But things were not so dangerous on D’Qar. Poe seemed to enjoy many nights with his fellow pilots and even the occasional officer. Perhaps, in the Resistance, sex was much less likely to end with a blaster bolt to your head.

Rey explained all this to Poe, who nodded as he listened attentively.

“I can’t say I’ve ever had that sort of life, but I guess it makes sense. Sexual orientation is pretty confusing, even to those of us who had a comfortable childhod. I can’t imagine what it must be like growing up somewhere like Jakku. Discovering yourself in the face of all that. You’re pretty tough to get through it all.”

Rey pulled her knees to her chest and sipped her lum. “How did you know what word to use? For yourself, I mean.”

Poe shrugged. “It was easy for me. I knew I liked humans of all genders, and the more non-humans I met, the more comfortable I got with being attracted to them.”

Rey thought for a moment. “I don’t know who I like. I’ve never really thought about it before.”

“The nice thing about words is that you can try them out and see how they feel. They don’t have to be perfect. Sometimes ‘good for now’ is enough.”

“What sorts of words are there?”

Poe paused, as if trying to gather his thoughts. “Well, there’s pansexual, that’s what I am. That’s when a person’s gender doesn’t factor into whether or not you’re attracted to them. There’s asexual, where you don’t want to have sex with anyone. And aromantic, where you don’t have feelings for anyone. Some people are asexual and aromantic, others are just one or the other. A gay man is a man who only likes other men. A lesbian is a woman who only likes other women. Straight men and women are only attracted to the opposite gender. And then there’s being bisexual, which is a lot like pansexual, but you might not be attracted to certain genders.” He shrugged. “There are a few other words, and they can even vary regionally. But as far as humans go, those are the most common.”

“Interesting. What words does everyone else use?”

“Admiral Holdo is pan like me,” Poe explained, “Jessika Pava is a lesbian. I think Rose Tico, one of the mechanics, is bi, but I can’t say for sure.”

Rey pressed a finger to her lips. “Interesting.” She started to wonder what word she should use to identify herself. After all, it seemed like a solid concept. It would certainly be useful for finding a potential partner.

 

* * *

 

Rey lay awake on her bed that night, thinking more about Poe’s words. Now that the alcohol had left her system, she had more of a chance to reflect on things.

She thought back to the handful of crushes she’d had on Jakku. One was a twi’lek scavenger with pale purple skin who Rey had known briefly before she’d gotten a ride offworld. There was the human smuggler, petite and blonde and fiery, who’d been in Niima outpost for a few days. And a few others that she’d met in passing but hadn’t, ultimately, every persued.

But the one thing they’d had in common was that they were all women (or, in the case of the non-humans, females of their species).

What was Poe’s word for women who liked other women? Lesbian?

Yes, lesbian. She liked that word.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's your art for today!
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
